Last Night Good Night
by TormentedBond
Summary: America has died and faded from the world, in this story you'll read about how he died and how his lover, Ivan, handles it, and how one crazy idea becomes a mission. Picked-back up finally.
1. Last Night Good Night

Author's note: Hey there guys, this is my first hetalia fan-fiction and my second one ever. My first fanfiction was a Shadow/Amy fanfiction I never completed and may never do, due to loss of interest.

This is a fanfiction where America dies ad you can take this as being placed in the future about 30 years from now, but countries don't age much. Anyways what happens is America makes a full recovery and it's economy is actually doing great and is bustling with activity when some other countries decide to crash this economy once more and steal supplies and basically claim a sort of war amongst America, long story short America doesn't die but stops existing period , or the country does, and this obviously will cause Alfred to die and this fanfiction wills how how mainly Ivan handles the loss of the country and man he fell in love with and had melted his icy heart and made him a nicer person.

This first chapter has a few flashbacks and some basic information on how he is handling it and as the chapter go on, you'll get the sad pleasure of watching America die in a long or possibly separated flash backs from Russia's mind as he remembers the past few months and how he discovers all this drama and blah blah I'm not giving you the full details on right now.

Ivan is not his usual dark-themed self that he is often depicted as for the most part in this fanfiction, so don't expect too much of it. You read by your own will, I don't make you read anything.

This will contain yaoi at some points in Ivan's flashbacks and blah blah and I'll have some horribly sappy moments and some sad moments and other just stupid/cute moments. So yeah, be ready for it.

I gave this an m rating, there is a warning in this note, and I told you, you read at/on your own will and risk, do not complain to me, ever. Thanks ciao~

**PS the more reviews and faster I'm reviewed, the more I update and frequently. I live off reviews~**

Ivan didn't remember how exactly he had gotten on the floor with a bloody Arthur Kirkland beneath him, all he knew was that his eyes did not deceive him as he came back to reality, tighten fist loosening though his mouth still screamed to the man below him. "You killed him Arthur, you betrayed him and destroyed him! Your son, how could you kill your own son, you bastard! Get out1 get out of his home right now!" His voice frantic and his purple eyes burning as the wetness of tears rolled down his cheeks, a Terrified France and Canada pulled the Russian male off of England finally and restrained him as England coughed and curled for a moment holding his bloodied face. Tears were soon seen and Russia almost snapped again "Don't you dare! Don't you dare cry you treacherous bastard! Because of you Alfred is gone! And so is his whole damn country! I'll kill you! I swear it!" the Russian snarled at the male as England let out his own sobs. Russia's tears were no doubt that of sorrow, loss, hurt, and dismay, but those words didn't even begin to describe how broken he felt, and finally the strong nation fell to his knees, just letting the tears roll free and not even bothering with destroying the man he blamed for this." Now…now Alfred is gone, and none of us, will ever see his smile again." He had a weak smile; purple eyes looked up to green eyes as he watched the other's tears flow. "Just when I thought you others weren't so bad, when I believed him, you all betrayed him and killed him, and for what, some supplies, things he would have given you all to willingly now if only you'd have asked. His military, his support, his everything, but instead you bastards did this, you murder him in such a horrid way. Get out, get out now, before you're the next nations to disappear off the grid." He demanded the last part and glared at Arthur who got up and as he went to speak an apology that could never take this act back Ivan snarled and demanded once more which had a worried France dragging out England and a dismayed Canada who had yet to know everything following behind him. Ukraine coming up behind her brother she sighed some, she had long since cried for the loss of her brother and while she was on the verge of tears once more, she told herself to be strong and knelt down in front of her brother.

Arms embracing the man, he was hesitant in the least to hold her and break into his tears, to actually show emotions he was sure he'd have never let out again, something he had swore long ago that now didn't even come to mind as he wept into his sister's chest. "My dear Vanya, my poor poor Vanya…." She whispered lowly, her face nuzzling into her brother's hair. Belarus, though she had thought she'd be excited at America's presence being gone, found even herself disturbed as they found out a harsh truth. How could they do that to him, they were his family, and they attacked his country so ruthlessly, and then when many nations were missing form a world meeting, passed a cruel judgment from him and took his title away as a nation and country and left him to rot. Twas a fate even Belarus found to cruel to pass on someone. Kneeling down as did the other sister she rubbed Ivan's back some. "I wish I could say it be alright Ivan…. But….I'm sorry… I'm sorry we couldn't do anything." And Ivan just sobbed and cried hard into his sister's embrace and the words of the other, and he could still here that damned male's voice in his head, every time they had ever argued, talked, or just been together, all of it was coming in horrid flashbacks he'd wish just stop. His sunflower, his precious sunflower was gone, not even wilted, but gone, completely vanished form existence.

-========FlashBack=======-

"Promise me!" A feisty blonde demanded as he leaned forward in the ash-blonde's lap, blue eyes searching the other's purple one's for a hesitant response. " What?" Ivan asked the other with an amused smirk. "You have to promise me, You're gonna be my Arch-Nemesis when I get older. Every hero needs one; I may be small now, but just wait till I get older! I'll be an awesome hero and you have to be my Arch-Nemesis. Promise me!" the smaller blonde demanded. "But Alfred, we are comrades, why would I be your enemy?" he asked still amused by the smaller male's demands. "Because you're my best friend, and everyone knows the hero's best friend always ends up being his enemy in the end! Duh! That's just common sense." He stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. " But-" " No Buts about it mister, you have to promise" "can I help you out sometimes against a common foe still and occasionally still be your friend." "Hmm, maybe, we'll see if that happens." He gave a toothy smile to the other that almost made his cold heart melt, such a young nation, so naive and innocent, oh how much pain this child still had to learn about. "Fine. I Promise" Ivan gave into the younger Alfred who beamed at the agreement. "Really! Awesome, I totally have the coolest enemy and best friend in the whole universe! We are gonna be so awesome, history will never forget us and so, we'll never die!" he laughed happily.

-======End FlashBack======-

Ivan's purple eyes burst open and he realized he had fallen asleep crying, somehow he ended up in Alfred's bed, he figured his sisters must have gotten Germany and some of the other male countries at America's home to help get him to bed, this being the only actual one in his house now or days since after a few months back America just wanted to be alone and spend as much time as he could with Ivan and a few select others, such as Canada. Though poor Canada didn't even know his brother had been dying the whole time till it was too late. The Russian rolled on his side in the bed, Those famous glasses of America's sitting on his bedside table, a large hand reach for them and grabbed them, bringing them close to him. They were a little dirty, but nothing to bad.

Ivan's nose inhaling the scent of the bed, for it still smelled like him. A hand putting the glasses on the pillow, he let the now free hand gently run along the sheets where if he was still here, America would no doubt still be laying here right now, just waking up, and smiling at Ivan like he did so many morning before. That's when his eyes caught it, a glimpse of something rather bright yellow and he picked up the curly strand of what was known as hair. Alfred's as well, it made him smile. That man was so obsessed with his hair it was almost a sin to be that obsessed. And when he had started to fade and age, he remembered Alfred freaking as he started to shed more than his shaggy locks already did naturally. But, he had always been so cheerful and happy even when he knew it wasn't a funny sign.

Sitting up, the well built man dropped the hair and picked the glasses up once more and brought them to the bathroom with him. Spotless, something not to be expected by America, but, in times of danger, one needed to be ready for anything, and so Alfred kept everything clean and nice for when ever he'd go he wouldn't leave the place a wreck. Looking into the mirror Ivan froze dead in his tracks. There was carved in the glass, something only Alfred would do, a small note to Ivan.

To my wonderful love, Vanya

"I love you Ivan. More than the adventures I had, more then the dreams I made known, more than my crazy ideas and my obsession with my hair. I love you, and the way you hold me at night, and the times when you spend the day with me just to be around me, and how you call me, your little sunflower. I'm no poet, but, promise me, Arch-Nemesis of mine, that, you'll forever love this sunflower to. You'll not get mad at him when he calls you Vanya and tried to tell you he loves you in Russian and messes up, and that when he's really stupid, you'll help him stay in line, just like you and my friends always do, because… you love me too, right?" – Your pretty sunflower, Alfred.

He remembered the morning he woke up to find no Alfred in the bed and went in the bathroom to check for him and found this, they had gotten into a fight the night before and went to sleep on bad terms, after that night, they hadn't seen each other for a week, but, when they got back together they had been more than passionate enough the next few following days to make up for it. Ivan held a sad smile as he put his hands on the words etched into the right side of the mirror, the left side completely un-marred, he could almost feel Alfred's embrace around his waist, the thinner arms, the smaller frame pressed against his, the other leaning over to the side, smiling at Ivan as he was either shaving or brushing his teeth, asking his usual stupid questions of the morning.

Taking a shower he headed down stairs dressed in loose jeans held up by a black belt and a very loose knit-sweater Ukraine and America made him together. America designed the sunflowers pattern, and Ukraine knitted it into the sweater Alfred envisioned, he did rather love the sweater too. His usual scarf around his neck and socks the only thing on his feet he was greeted that morning by Japan and a few other countries that would no doubt be staying awhile to mourn the male and make sure Ivan was taken care of. "Russia-san, are you feeling alright this morning?" Japan inquired calmly and Ivan nodded. "D-da, sorry about yesterday, I just… Lost control, anyways, can you go do me a favor and put this with his things, I found them by his side of the bed." He spoke softly to the male who had surprisingly enough grown fond of, thanks to the bubbly blond that was missing from this picture, not like he had a choice at first, Alfred was a rather demanding man at times and when it came to his friends he was even more demanding and worse, protective, which Ivan never lied, made him jealous. Handing the glasses to Japan, the Asian seemed to sadden a bit at the sight of them as if he remembered the male who use to were them as if he had just disappeared yesterday, nodding he bowed for a moment excusing himself to go place this with the small shrine they had made in memory of the man.

-====Flashback ====-

"We are defiantly not planting the sunflowers right there!" The blond piped in to Ivan. "Oh? Why not?" "Well there isn't enough sun during the evening for them, the house will shade them too much and they'll wither before fall or winter even has time to make them go bad. You gotta plant them here. I learned this from France and Spain, they really like flowers, well roses actually, but, they said most flowers need lots of sun to bloom properly, and if you plant them that close to the house they'll get a lot more shade than sun, and they are called 'sun-flowers' so I'm pretty sure they need lots of sun." he stated matter-of-factly, with an uncertain nod that showed he was a bit unsure of how his logic worked all the way for everything but he was pretty sure they were right facts. "Besides, it won't be good luck if your peace gift wilts before spring or summer is over. We are finally on good terms politically, therefore we have to make sure the peace gift is taken care of, come on, lets got stand on the porch and figure out a pattern to plant them in away from the shade so they look awesome, but not as awesome as me, alright?" He gave a small pout and the Russian simply smiled at first. "Of course not, no sunflower could be more beautiful…and awesome… then my Alfred, da?" Strong arms pulling the bright blond closer to the ash blond he laughed some. "Your not a good romance country, but that's alright, I like your attempts anyways." He playfully teased the other verbally who simply enjoyed the embrace of the other. "Say you love me, Ivan…" This though caught the Russian off-guard and he gave him a questioning look. "Don't give me that look, just say it, please?" Ivan was still hesitant to respond and didn't say the words. "Alfred is something wrong?" the blond shrugged out of the Russian male's embrace and his shoulders slumped some. "No, not really, I just wanted to hear you say it, I've been thinking lately, and I'd like to hear you tell me it more often, that's all."

That was the first lie the Russian had caught and knew something had gone terribly wrong. Alfred usually never needed reassurance unless something was really wrong. While they had not be politically at peace for the past decades and such, they had still be close through the good and bad and even through the wars, they had some amazing hate sex, but, they never had too many bad problems that they couldn't tell to the other off political terms, just as people, just as themselves, they talked, every last one of the countries did, maybe not with everyone, but with select people they trusted. Purple eyes looked at him slightly worried before he walked up to the other who had distance himself form the other a little and stared blankly into the expanse of land in front of their secluded home for vacations. Pulling the other to turn and face him, his hands went to both of Alfred's shoulders and the brighter hair blond held his face down. When Ivan felt a shudder he lifted up the other's face to see tears streaming down his face and the other looking away, biting his lip before quietly sobbing " P-please say it to me…." He almost begged and Ivan frowned pulling his smaller lover close and leaning down, kissing him passionately, letting Alfred cry into the kiss and then move into a comforting embrace once it broke. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones. I always will." And that day, was the first day he had seen Alfred ever break to such words and seem so fragile.

-=== End FlashBack ===-

Letting out a sigh the male pressed onward into the kitchen where his sisters greeted him along with a cheery façade Italy who was cooking food for everyone, pasta, go figure. "Good morning Russia! Feeling better, ve~?" He asked in a energetic voice, Ivan smiled and walked past the brunette male, patting his head. "Da, a bit, thank you for cooking by the way." Italy offered him a smile and nod before verbal response being shy as usual. " I-i-it's nothing, really. It's just some pasta, s-sorry I couldn't fix you something you like more." He stated calmly and Russia actually smiled for the first time since Alfred's 'death', like actually smiled. "No, it's fine. Where is Toris, I haven't seen him all morning." "I'm r-right here, Ivan." He spoke nervously. Sometimes the past will haunt you forever, or maybe your past actions will haunt another forever especially when around you. Russia learned this easily with Lithuania, who was still to this day, nervous around him even though he'd become a much kinder man over the years with Alfred on good terms. "Would you be so kind and come with me on a walk later?" he asked politely to the shy and what he considered to be 'Paranoid beyond all repair' male who quickly nodded his head in agreement which made him chuckle some. "Don't be so tense, I won't hurt you." "O-okay" the male quickly responded before walking off and Ukraine popped in calmly. "Are you going to go visit that place?" She asked calmly and Russia nodded. "I never got to go with him again before he got to sick, I'd like to go visit it, but, not alone, or else I might not come back." He muttered the last part and Ukraine sighed. "Alright, if that is your wish my brother, just, please, be careful… The weather has been a bit whacky since last week when… you know…. So, tread the waters with caution, da?" "Da." Was all he responded before he was given food by the Italian as he served everyone and was sure to eat to make sure no one started to worry about his health.


	2. Talking With Toris

Hey there everyone! It's been awhile and I apologize for the lack of updating this summer, I've just been busier than expected. Anyways, as promised is chapter two~ Hopefully 3 and 4 won't be as far spread apart as 1 and 2 were. Once again I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy and review me please, even if it's a kind of bad one, I love all oh you four wonderful reviewers. The reviews really made me happy.

=*=*= Flashback=*=*=

"Hey now, I said put me down already!" The energetic blond giggled out as Ivan carried him on his shoulder and spun with him. It was spring time, Alfred's favorite time of year, and Ivan couldn't honestly blame him. The grass was green, Nature was in full bloom after the grim Winter had all but destroyed this lively veil of nature, and animals were now more active than any other time of year. It was time of year when the living really seemed to appreciate what they had, after the cold and death of nature by the hands of a frost had come and gone. And now, Like Alfred, everything was bursting with life and energy. Oh, and joy of course, it was rare to ever see the blond actually down in the dumps, it was kind of nice to Ivan. It tended to cancel out his mood swings and kept him in check.

Once put down, the other nation let out a relieved sigh. It was so rare they would get to be alone, and when he said alone, he meant really alone. Here, no one could, or would, bother them. This vast cliff, covered in grass, once part of what was probably hills way back when before something split the land. And far below was a forest, which stretched on forever into the horizon it seemed. A warm breeze caressing them, blue eyes scanned around them before meeting with violet eyes as he spun 180 degrees into the other man who smiled down at him. "it's so nice to be alone for once, huh Ivan.""Da" Ivan laughed only once at his lover's energetic notions, dragging him further up the cliff and closer to its edge. "Remember when we first came up here? And how you were so worried you had messed up, and how I was so nervous that you were going to leave me?" Alfred's bubbly voice asked as he pointed to a spot he remembered all to well. It was a night of confusion, argument, and then some love, made underneath stars as if a teenage fantasy had come true.

Russia's smile broadened just a bit as he nodded. " I also remember holding you in my arms, and you showing me your favorite constellations, whose names I still think are better in my language." He teased the brighter blond toned boy who scrunched his nose at this and stuck out his tongue. "You would be the one to say that, Ivan." He retorted with a small huff that only made Ivan laugh. "Don't be upset my little sunflower; I was only teasing you, Da? No harm done." His stronger arms then incasing the other's form from behind, he kissed down the other's neck. The feeling of the other tense to this notion was something he was use to, just as he was use to the other relaxing into said embrace and notion.

Alfred huffed once more and at first ignored the feather light kisses trailing down his neck and across part of his shoulders, revealed by his loose sweater-shirt. It was when Ivan turned his head and kissed his lips did he let his breath go and retreat the glare that he had held since the earlier comment. Lips opening to release the breath, his older lover used it to his advantage and kissed deeper, exploring the other's mouth with his tongue. Alfred soon found himself swept away in the simple bliss and turning into Ivan's arm to be face to face, hands now clutching against the other's shirt as their tongues played for dominance, a victory he let Ivan have this time. It wasn't long until Ivan fell backwards, dragging Alfred with him, into the spring grass, his hands caressing Alfred's thinner frame from underneath the clothing. " Ivan…." His voice whispered to the other as their lips parted and then panted, bring air back to their abused lungs. "I love you." He finished his statement as he clung to the other nation and cuddled against his chest, face buried into Ivan's scarf, he inhaled the scent his needy affection obvious to the other nation, who as of late did not ignore these silly moments, for now, they had become frequent, and that worried him.

Hands sliding from underneath the clothing and back out above the fabric, he hugged his lover closer. "And I love you to Alfred. You know I always will. You are my eternal Sunflower, always so bright and happy." He responded calmly to hear quiet sobs and a murmured " But what if I'm not Eternal, what if I die to?" And this had Ivan become the stiffened one for once, wide Violet eyes looked down at Alfred as he sat upright, the other still in one of his arms, the other hand forced the other's face to look at him. "What do you mean by that Alfred? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" His questions blurted out quickly and Alfred's sorrowed blue eyes had him silenced as trembling sealed lips broke as they let out another quiet sob. "Sick…. I'm sicker than you could ever know Ivan… and... I don't think I'll get better." He cried into the other, his shaky body held onto by somewhat limply placed arms, The other just stiff and wide-eyed in shock, frozen, not like winter, but like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing anyway to escape the fate that was now made obvious and ready to crash into him.

*=*=* End Flashback *=*=*

Panting some, Toris finally caught up with Ivan. It was just so far uphill to the top of this God-forsaken place. How Ivan managed to make the trip, in shape or not, Toris just did not believe that should be humanly possible without at least one break. Dulled navy blue eyes looked up to find Ivan sprawled out in the grass, eyes staring into the endless sky, the day already fading to evening, it really had taken awhile to get here. "R-Russia?" He questioned lowly walking up further, Violet eyes looking at the other as he bent his head some to be able to glance at the other and silently ask what he needed. "You… You really miss him, don't you?" His voice was quite like a mouse, and shy, yet serious. Ivan's lips curled lightly at the ends and he nodded some. "Da. It was so long ago I promised him… I promised him one last visit up here. I… I never did get to bring him… He had gotten so frail, so quick, it was just so unexpected." Toris nodded some before sitting down next to the country who's very presence scared him to near death." I'm sorry…" he apologized quietly, and Ivan sat up with a questioning look to the other. "Why? Why do you apologize." And with the Toris looked over and looked him directly into the eyes, biting his trembling lip to cease it's movements and screaming mentally for his watering eyes to stop form building up so they would not over flow into tears. " B-because. I should of h-help. I d-don't know how I could h-have. But I should have tried t-to save A-America….t-to save Alfred." He let his voice hitch and small and weak sobs escape as he turned his gaze away from Ivan who smiled on and patted the Baltic State's head gently. "No, you did what you could for Alfred. You were his friend, Da? That's all he would have wanted form you anyways." "But he didn't deserve this!" Toris snapped in a wave of anger. "England and France stabbed him in the back, so did Canada and Mexico! They stabbed him in the back and twisted the damn knife! After all he did for them, they go and betray him and destroy him from his very core. How could they be so heartless!" he almost yelled and Ivan simply sighed and pulled the Baltic nation close, who went straight from that anger back to crying once more. " And then, Taiwan, she was such a sweet girl, and Korea, that bastard…." He murmured in-between sobs.

Ivan closed his eyes and did not cry right now, much as it hurt to remember the other, to be here, and to have Lithuania unintentionally reminding him of just what killed his lover, he did not let tears fall. "Because of land." "What?" Toris looked up somewhat confused at first before realizing Russia, or Ivan, had answered his wanting to know of why they had betrayed him. "Because of his land, supplies, and technology. He was going through some hard times, and he wanted to get through them on his own for once, so they used this time of weakness against him. And… and they killed him the worst way they could. By claiming his land, making it their territory, and slowly killing him off, piece by piece. But, blame not Canada, he has no say in any of it, we must realize that Canada wanted to help, and did try, but it was either help kill America and live, or protect him and fall with him." He answered calmly though he hated to speak on the subject. " Canada tried, and I am thankful, I was not quick enough with help, nor was anyone else, far too much damage had been done when we tried, all we really could do, was sit and wait, for the inevitable…. But they all will pay for this very soon. Taiwan and Korean already have Japan and China to worry about. But now, we are all left to ask ourselves if we really want another world war, or not. Because that's exactly what will happen, if we retaliate in remembrance of America against them, it will be another World War. And right now I doubt that is what Alfred would want." He stated the last part bluntly and the Baltic nation became silent as he listened and though about what Russia said.

"Russia…. Why did America like it here so much? It just doesn't seem like somewhere America would want to be…" Russia laughed lightly at the change of subject. " Why? Probably because this where we first got serious about each other, and when he really started cracking a whip on my violent tendencies." He laughed some as Toris seemed out right shocked and somewhat shifty in the grass now. "Not really, that was actually before we came up here, I was still quite violent when we got here, and he gave me quite the slap for threatening to push him off over a very…what is a word he would use…. Retard, maybe?...Yes, A very retarded argument." And Toris gave him a slightly unbelieving look that told him to explain and Ivan returned it with a smile that said "Absolutely not". "Either way, Toris, he liked it so much because it was peaceful. It turns out he didn't like to be constantly surrounded by noise and cities attractions. This was his sanctuary, away from everyone and everything. We only came here when we really wanted and needed to get away. We might have brought a few others, such as My sister or Kiku when our differences were set aside or we were on good terms for just a nice day out, but otherwise, it was just me and him, or just him. We'd sit out here, in the nice silence, look at the scenery, and how nature seems to blossom here almost all year round, and we'd think, we'd chat off and on about the world's problems and then we'd talk about all of us, and our social lives away from being a nation. It was nice, and after I actually stopped for once to enjoy being here, instead of finding it a strange obsession of America's, I found, I too liked the serene calm of it. Don't you, Da?"

Toris frowned for a moment before scooting away from the other some and looking around him. He supposed it wasn't so bad, but to him it seemed like any other forest and cliff to be honest. But it was there sitting in the silence, did his tense body slowly relax, and did his ears finally tune into the sounds of birds chirping in the evening hymns of nature. An occasional wind brushing across them to cool them from the sun's warm rays that had built up a consistent heat, it really was nice up here. Looking out from the cliff's edge, you could see the whole of the forest, an endless expanse of various trees and the occasional hole here and there no doubt formed over time from various weathers taking down trees or some human interference. You could even tell the older trees from the younger ones due to height differences. "I think we should push England right off this cliff." Toris piped in suddenly and both of them laughed calmly knowing Toris hadn't been serious, but it was a tempting idea for the both of them. Ivan sighed. "Still, I wish I could have brought him one last time."

=*=*= Flash Back =*=*=

"Right here!" Alfred exclaimed, standing on his designated spot and jumping up and down on it a few times. " Why there?" " Why not? It's got perfect sunlight, the soil is nice and fertile, and it's got a pretty view." Russia rolled his eyes some and placed the basket and blanket he had been carrying near the spot. "If it's what you want-""It is!" "Well then what does the soil being fertile have to do with anything?" Russia inquired as he rolled out the blanket and the quiet Asian country tagging along with them as well as Greece helped him straighten it out. " nothing really, but I feel a bit better if I sit on grass that can grow back better, than sitting on poor soiled grass that could take forever to grow back." His love piped up happily. "Plus if the soil is more fertile, that means it is wetter and the wetter and more living the grass is, the less likely it'll be to catch on fire." "What did you bring that could catch on fire Alfred-san?" "Oh nothing, Kiku, I was just saying, that it could, but I don't have anything. I may be a hero, but I'm no Smokey the bear, I can't put out a whole forest fire on my own. And some forest fires start out of nowhere and spread faster then water from a turned on sink faucet. Which is pretty fast." He added the last part with a swift nod and the other three simply laughed at him.

It was Alfred's birthday that day, and he wanted his best friend and their lovers to come out and have a picnic as a simple party, with his own funds being tight lately, he really didn't want to throw a party that could end up a disaster or possibly get him into a drunken stupor where he'd really screw over his country. At this time, Alfred had started to pale considerably and thin slightly. Russia and Chine were the only ones who knew at this point what was really going on, but by request of America, they were asked to act as if they did not know a thing. " It's such a nice day, huh, Kiku?" he asked the Asian nation once they were settled down on the blanket and eating in the calm quiet around them. Kiku simply nodded while he finished chewing before verbal response was added. " yes, America-san. But America-san, is it just me, or do you seem pale?" America blinked a few times before giving his usual brush off laugh and smile. " Eh? Maybe, I guess I've been staying inside with my paper too long, I'm starting to become Snow-White's long lost brother now that you mention it." Greece gave him a concerned look as did Japan once they noticed but they didn't push the subject much as they let him joke on further and just tried to enjoy the evening.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering, what would you do if I just disappeared?" The question was so sudden and out of the blue on the way home that Japan nearly jumped, nearly and turned to look at America with a somewhat confused look. "What do you mean disappear? America-san, nations just don't suddenly disappear." Greece nodded. " yeah, or at least, not anymore, the last few that did, well, had to di-…. America, what are you saying." The tanned skinned male seemed a bit confused at first. America simply smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's just been on my mind lately. I guess it was more of, not what would you do, but, if you would miss me." "America-san, is something wrong? If so, is there some way we can help?" A silly grin was on his face, but blue eyes told the others it was exactly what they thought, and now, his lover responded for him easily. " Alfred is ill, very ill, and, no, you can not help, it is too late." Japan was silent, not because he nothing to say, but because he could say nothing. " W-what? What do you mean we can not help him, he is our friend, of course we can help him!" Greece interjected and America shook his head. " No, no you can't, let me show you why." And with that he lifted up his shirt to reveal half of his torso, quite transparent." I'm disappearing, as is my country." He said calmly to them as they both gasped rather shocked and unnerved by this and now Japan spoke. " A-america-san, surely there must be someway we can help. A way to stop or reverse this!" He seemed almost pleading for a way to change what was happening, and after dropping his shirt he shook his head and Ivan spoke once more. "Me and China have already been trying, our attempts have been ineffective so far. They have him surrounded, and it would be far to hazardous to start a full blown war on his land in the state his is in. We've tried several different tactics to avoid hurting him, none have worked thus far." Greece narrowed his eyes and a frown on his face," they? Who is they? Are you saying this assault is form several nations." Ivan nodded and America started walking once more obviously not wanting to stay outside much longer in his condition and signaled for the others to follow. " we can talk later. I'm feeling… a bit tired now… and I'd like to go home and sle-"

In any news, he must have been very tired or have suffered one great shockwave of pain, because he simply stopped mid sentence with a hitch of breath and then just plain collapsed in front the others. Japan the first to his aid and calling to him in his black out. And thus started the critical symptoms of a dying country, and also the mourning and anger of Russia returning form it's long vacation. If there was one thing all should have learned by now, it was 'When it belongs to Russia, you do not touch it." Why? Because Russia will kill for what is properly his and his alone.

*=*=* End Flashback *=*=*

"After that, he just started collapsing more frequently, his fevers got worse, as did his coughing and any other illness symptoms he acquired. It made me furious and on more than one Occasion did England and I accidentally bump into one another. He was the one who started all of this, in one of his own foul moods he brought this upon America. I almost killed him the other day, when he showed his face here. He has no right to mourn America now. He killed his son, his very child who wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he loved him, and he admired that alcoholic to a fault. It was one of the reasons he didn't fight back, because it was his very father who lead this, and he just didn't have it in him to argue and fight with him anymore." He hissed the last part some and Ivan's hands dug into the earth, balling into fist as Toris listened to him. Toris's green eyes left the other and looked back out into the distance, the sky was getting darker and they should probably head back soon. "Ivan…. We need to head back soon." It was Toris's voice that brought Ivan back to reality, and he nodded. "You go on ahead, I'll be right there, just don't leave the path." He responded to Toris.

Toris simply nodded and headed on a bit further ahead without Ivan. The Taller male soon standing up and walking to the edge of the cliff. "Alfred…" His lips cracked a smile, tough his eyes actually sheded tears, he closed them harshly and kept them close as his hands tightened in balled fists, trying to ignor the burning anger inside of him, both at those who destroyed his lover, and Alfred leaving him, well before Russia was ready to let go. "I miss you… so much… I can't do this alone…. What if… what if he comes back?" he asked quietly to the wind. "What if the old me comes back? I don't know if anyone will be able to stop me…." He asked the wind in his own solitary sob. 'Then you can come here, home to me.' His eyes snapped open as he swore to the stars he did hear Alfred's voice and he turned around looking in all direction and back again for him. "A-alfred? Alfred!" he called for the other, but there was not a sign of the other man. And with a saddened sigh he chuckled a little. "I should've known it was just my imagination…" he murmured quietly, before a sudden gust pushed at him almost like a shove for saying it and the scent of sunflowers was in it. He blinked some and looked off into the distance, somewhat shocked, but he ignored this notion after a moment, thinking it was still just his imagination and started on his way back home, easily catching up with Toris who simply walked and chatted with him on topic of things other than Alfred to try and keep their minds off the now gone male, though not forgotten.

Not my most favorite chapter I've ever written for something. But it was rushed since the story was seriously lacking for a second chapter. Sorry for the horribleness, not quite that sad, but eh, I tried? Anyways, I'm tired now and going to bed, hope to hear from you all again when the next chapter is uploaded, night guys!


	3. An Estranged Idea

Alfred snuggled close to the other as Ivan slept his night away. Eyes emotionless as they stared at the other's first, but only for a moment before those sky blue eyes watered up with tears and he sobbed quietly against the Russian man. "I want to live damn it…." Hands clinging and clutching against the other, it seemed to have stirred the Russian as he woke, groggy but not letting it be known as he looked down to the other expecting an explanation for the sudden grip upon him. Larger arms wrapping around the younger nation and lips parting to sigh as he held the younger crying nation against him. " I don't want to die yet Ivan. I'm not ready." Violet eyes glancing down to the brighter blond and a frown on pale lips, a large hand was stroking through those golden locks. "I know… I know… I'm sorry Alfred." He apologized to the other, knowing there was nothing he could do to fix this giant mess, this situation that shouldn't be happening, especially to a nation so young. Pushing himself closer to Ivan and quivering in those strong arms, he nuzzled his teary face in his chest. " It's not fair… I didn't get enough time with you. There is so much left for me to do and see, and I can't get to half of them now." He whimpered against the other. This not unusual to the Russian at this point, every time however, still enraged him and made him boil with anger. "We had so much left to do together Ivan. I don't want this to be it." And Ivan nodded and sighed, not letting his eyes water or give himself the chance to cry. He couldn't be weak, not now, not when he was suppose to hold America up. " I'll try to give us as much time as I can… But I can't fix it this time… I'm sorry Alfred."

- End of the Flashback-

Russia laid in his bed silently, No not his, their bed silently, those glasses still on Alfred's side on the bed as he left them every night. The pillow of the younger nation, close to him, his nose inhaling the scent of the other, not fresh, but still there. Memories playing out across his eyes as he seemed to stare at the ceiling. " you were right Alfred… It wasn't fair." He murmured remember one of their few arguments they had towards the end of Alfred's days, one the Russian regretted more and more as he could hear his own cruel words to the other. But then, the thought of a few weeks ago played across his mind. That wind, it smelled just like his little sunflower, and Violet eyes left their original place to find their new target, Texas. Alfred's glasses, one of the only things he still had of the other, and an insane idea crossed his mind. "Alfred… I think you rubbed off on my little bit of sanity I have left. And I don't think this will work, but…."

It was that day Russia got up and really cleaned himself up. He shaved, bathed, and got dressed as he use to. A long trench coat over a simple outfit and boots on his feet. His scarf wrapped around his neck and gloves covering his hands, it was after this process did he grab the other's glasses. "I have a crazy idea. One I think will top any of yours, my sunflower." He stated aloud as if the other could have heard him. A dark smile on his face as he stared down at the glasses in his hand before he clutched and pocketed them to leave the room and go to retrieve his phone. Much to his dismay, had been filled with many letters and missed calls form people checking on him and sending him what they could of Alfred to give him something to remember the other by. But nonetheless it was then he called up China.

"Yao?" He asked as he heard the ring stop and some pick up. "Ni-Hao?" China would have seemed to have a puzzled look on his face had the other been near him, and as it dawned on him who had called him, he seemed to be much more relieved and smiled brightly. "Ah, Ivan, You have finally called back. Are you okay, aru?" Russia smiled softly at hearing his old friend's voice. "Ah, da, I am feeling very well at the moment. Though, when you hear this idea, you may not think I am so well." Yao raised a brow and paused before responding from his end of the phone conversation. "Oh? And what Idea is that Ivan?" Ivan's smile turned into a dark smirk. "Meet me at the cliff in two days. Bring Japan, Greece, and the others. I am going to need everyone's help." And with that Ivan hung up his phone and pocketed it, leaving a terribly confused Yao on the other end.

"Maybe Alfred… Being so weird isn't such a bad thing after all. If this works, then maybe… Just maybe, we can be together again." And with that Ivan went to one of their old office rooms. Clearing the desk of all writing materials and spreading out some papers he sat himself into the rolling chair he pulled out and adjusted so that he could start writing out the basics of his ideas and fleshing out to a more viable and possible idea. It may not work, but even if it didn't work the way he wanted it to, he could at least live with one of the after results of it even being carried out. This wasn't just for him though, this was for Alfred, the others, and for revenge.

-Flashback-

Alfred had for once managed to pin Russia to the ground, hands holding onto the larger male's wrist, blue eyes glaring down at him despite the tears overflowing out of them and dripping onto the other's face. "God Damn it Ivan! You just don't care do you! You are always so damn calm and collected now, do you even care that I am going to die! Do you!" A shrill voiced Alfred screeched to the startled and enraged Russian male. Finally recovering from being slammed down and pinned the ground he tossed the other off of him rougher than he meant to, and as he heard the other knock so roughly against the wall and that shrill yelp of pain did Russia hesitate in his actions as he saw America practically recoil of the wall he had been thrown against and fall to his knees and clutch the back of his head, glasses falling from his face. Ivan violet eyes narrowed still though and he did not, for once; pity or care for the younger's condition. "You are such a selfish and arrogant man. Stupid and naïve just as everyone says you are. You think I don't care, but I do. But what do you want me to say Alfred! That is will be okay? Well it won't be! You are going to die soon enough and honestly I don't think I'll miss you in the slightest!" And it was right then the older nation wished he could take back his harsh words for once, and nothing sealed that deed more than Alfred's suddenly broken look up at the other from his hunched over form, almost as if Ivan had just shot him and betrayed him, the person he cared for the most and the only one seemingly left on his side.

Now the tears were really flowing from blue eyes, down those pink cheeks and dripping from his chin and jaw line as the heavy water flowed, some of the tears hitting his fallen glasses. "W-w-what?" His voice bumbled out and as he saw the taller of the two kneel down to him quickly and start to say " That's not what I me-" " Don't you fucking touch me!" Alfred screeched to the Russian once more and pushed him as hard as his frail arms could before he scurried to his feet and took off. Ivan trying to react as quickly, knowing he had messed up all but to horribly this time as he could hear their front door open and slam, those quickened footsteps echo off the wooden floorboards of their log cabin. "Alfred wait! That is not what I meant! Wait!" He called after the younger nation who seemed awfully fast compared to his usual movements as of late and as he pushed their front door open once more and trailed after the younger he knew exactly where the younger ran to.

"Stay away from you commie bastard! Don't you fucking dare to follow me!" He screeched behind him, obviously out of breath already from running and yet he forced his legs to push him further and further to that one spot all this had started. The ash blond male almost completely caught up with his lover on the path to that cliff he called out "Alfred, wait damn it! You know that isn't what I meant! I didn't mean it damn it!" And finally they had reached that cliff that now was more of a dangerous spot than anything, and there the golden headed man stood, now facing Ivan at the edge of the cliff, panting heavily and sweating. His skin so pale and parts of his body seeming to become transparent as his nation died piece by piece and was claimed by others into separate parts of land and broken down from it's core.

Wide violet eyes stared as he halted in his tracks as Alfred edged back again. "You want me gone that bad Ivan? Huh? Do you want me to just disappear right now! Well fine! At least I won't let you down in that aspect!" He barked to the other whom for once seemed scared of the other's words and actions "Alfred don't! Alfred don't do this! You won't die! You'll only hurt yourself more! Please!" He for once begged someone not to do something, for once parlayed with another to listen to him and pleaded. Blue dripping eyes glared at him " and why not? Not like you'd miss me." Violet eyes watched the other carefully on that dangerous ledge and he cautiously approached a few steps as the other tensed and then threatened to drop himself in his tired and panting form, not a very stable position to keep oneself from falling over if one should slip.

"You don't care about me, and you probably never did you bastard. Are you in on it too? Are you just planning to strike the final blow you cruel bastard!" His foul language growled at the other before his anger seemed to die down and the sadness started to take him over. "I just wanted you to c-care. I j-just wanted a little longer… I wanted to see more with you… To l-learn, and in the end… you don't even care about me." He sobbed as he couldn't bare to look at the other and the Russian began to rush over to him. "Alfred! I didn't mean it! Please you have to understand I am just stres-"Once more his words were cut off as he went to grab the other and Alfred flinched back. It was because of that flinch, Alfred lost his balance and slipped straight off the edge, and at some point he had expected a rather numbing pain to over come him and a great agony to befall him. But the most he got was a dislocated shoulder form his unstable weight and a bruised wrist from the quick save. "Alfred! Alfred, damn you, you inconsiderate bastard!" He could hear the Russian curse to him, and yet his blurred vision was looking down at the ground, fuzzy and unclear, far beneath him. Then his neck turned and he looked up to see, wide eyed as he listen to the man, Ivan holding him, leaning over part of the grassy cliff, keeping him from falling to his death.

"Damn you Alfred! I do love you and I do care. You are just so fucking unreasonable with me sometimes. If I could do half the things I swore to you I wouldn't, I'd make everyone of those bastards pay. I do care! And I would never betray you! Now give me your other hand you idiot!" The older male growled and fussed to the other, one strong hand and arm holding the already gripped one, and his other holding out waiting for the other to grab it, and the moment the hesitant American lifted it up slightly, he snatched it once with in reach and hauled him up over the ledge, both quiet though Russia being the one to pant now from having to haul the other up. For someone who had lost so much weight at this point, he was still pretty heavy to heave up over a cliff edge. "Do you think if nations could reappear, you'd rebuild me then?" Russia, or Ivan really, gave him an insulting and dumbfounded look, and it wouldn't be till much later did Ivan let the idea actually fester and begin to grow into something much bigger.

-End Flashback-


End file.
